It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an air bag module mounted to a vehicle steering wheel. A typical driver's side air bag module includes a base plate having a central base plate opening and an inflator mounted to the base plate and partially extending up through the base plate opening. The module also typically includes an air bag having an air bag opening for receiving discharging inflator gas therein to inflate the air bag upon the occurrence of certain predetermined vehicle conditions. The air bag opening is typically cut out of the air bag and the scrap material is thrown away. The air bag includes a mouth portion surrounding the air bag opening. An air bag retainer which is typically an apertured metal plate or other structural component is attached to the mouth portion of the air bag by a set of fasteners to strengthen the mouth portion for attachment to the module. The air bag and air bag retainer are typically attached to an upper surface of the base plate by another set of fasteners. The mouth portion of the air bag is typically captured between the base plate and the air bag retainer. The inflator typically includes an inflator flange which is attached to the bottom surface of the base plate by yet another set of fasteners.
The prior art air bag modules have the shortcoming of requiring a structural metal or plastic air bag retainer to attach the mouth portion of the air bag to the base plate of the module. In addition, prior art modules also have the shortcoming of requiring one or more sets of fasteners to attach the air bag to the air bag retainer and also to attach the air bag retainer and air bag to the base plate of the module. The use of an air bag retainer and associated fasteners to attach the air bag to the base plate of the module adds time, weight, and cost to the manufacturing and assembly of the module. However, the prior art has recognized that the air bag retainer and fasteners are necessary components when the air bag has an air bag opening with a mouth portion attached to the base plate. The air bag retainer and fasteners are required so that the fabric air bag material of the mouth portion is sufficiently reinforced and anchored so that the air bag does not tear or release from the base structure of the module during air bag deployment.